gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mulcher
*Note:This article is an old article. The actual name of this Weapon is Mulcher. The Mulcher is a mounted machine-gun turret in use by the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Introduction In terms of function, the Chain Gun is the exact same weapon as the Troika Heavy Machine Gun. The ammunition used by both guns also appear to be similar if not the same. However, the structure between the two are very different, as the Chain Gun has no frontal shield, making it a step down from the Troika. They are only seen in Act 5 on the Lightmass Bomb transport train during the Reaver fight and at the very front of the train where General RAAM emerged in Pale Horse. Also if you look the chain gun appears to be half of a troika. It is also the primary self-defense armament for Tyro Pillar in Act 5. Use The Chain Gun is merely a stripped-down, COG manufactured recreation of the Troika. They were armed to the train that carried the Lightmass Bomb in Act 5 for, perhaps, defense against larger Locust such as the Reavers. These guns should be used to take out the attacking Reavers in Train Wreck on Casual and Hardcore, but are essentially useless on Insane because of the overwhelming strength of the Reaver gunners. The Chain Gun found in Pale Horse on the front end of the train is essentially useless on any difficulty setting since it offers no protection against RAAM's own portable Chain Gun. They only exist in the Campaign and none are found on any of the Multiplayer maps. In all, there are only three Chain Guns seen in the entire game that can be used by the player, all in the final act. Also, on the Insane difficulty, all are essentially useless because the gun has no frontal defense and offers no protection against the overwhelming Reaver gunners or RAAM. This makes the gun a not so recommended, let alone popular weapon for any Insane single player campaign strategy. Co-op Use In co-op, however, the Chain Gun gains a whole new perspective of effectiveness. There are two Chain Guns on top of the car for fighting the Reavers, but in single player, only one of them could be used at one time. In co-op, however, the guns on top of the train car during become far more useful. Since now that there are two players, both guns can be used at once, doubling the amount of firepower. This makes the Reavers much easier to kill with virtually twice the strength as before. It is even possible to complete the Reaver fight portion with both of the Chain Guns on the Insane difficulty setting. It may take a few tries, but chances of succeeding are much higher than if done on single player, because of the fact that both guns are in use at the same time and that one player can revive the other if he gets injured. The Chain Gun also is much more useful in fighting RAAM. On Player needs the Torgue Bow and Grenades while the other player uses the Chain Gun. Gears 2 In Gears of War 2 the Mulcher can be carried around if the player chooses, you can also slide into Cover with it and mount it over the cover. However, all your physical actions are down-scaled to a cumbersome pace, meaning you walk slower, you slide into cover slower, and you cant execute evasive maneuvers. But you are given a massive boost in firepower. Gears 2 Multiplayer usage When using the mulcher you should always be leading your team, if you come across hostiles you should immediately go to cover and provide suppressive fire in order to give your team a chance to flank the enemy, if any hostiles try to run don't worry, your Mulcher will eviscerate them in mere seconds. It has medium accuracy when carried, but slide into cover and mount it over a slab of concrete or car hood and you will be given deadly accuracy. Also take into acount the heat meter, if you continue to fire for too long you will over-heat the gun and you will be forced back into cover and have to wait for it to cool off. Executing a perfect Active Reload will make your Mulcher cool down faster.